Two Men and a Baby
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Well im at it again! Grimm and Ichi are havin a baby! How will that work out? First chap is up, LEMON BxB Yaoi rated M please R
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012:** Hey readers! Check out my newest GrimmIchi story! Hope you enjoy!

**Grimmjow:** I know I'll enjoy it *looks at Berry and smiles evilly*

**Ichigo:** Uh… you might wanna get the story started quickly; he's giving me THAT look again!

**Angelchan2012:** Then tell the readers what you told them last time, and we can get this show on the road!

**GrimmIchi:** Please read and review!

**Angelchan2012:** I do not own Bleach, unfortunately, I'm just borrowing characters! And you'll get an explanation at the end commentary on this story as to why I'm making another story! ^.^' Ya'll still love me and ya know it! *smiles*

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

"W-what did you say..?" both Ichigo and Grimmjow questioned in disbelief. Dr. Schiffer just looked at them and said in his monotone voice, "Ichigo is pregnant." This whole time Ichigo was wondering why his eating and sleeping patterns had been off, but he wasn't expecting this sort of news! The couple stared at the doctor in shock, "H-how did this happen?" Ichigo muttered, "Well, it happens when-" the doctor started, "He knows HOW it happened, idiot!" Grimmjow growled, "What I want to know is how is he, a MAN, able to get pregnant?" "Well, that's what the other doctors and I were wondering about too, so we decided to run some tests on his blood, we will call you when the results come back." Said the doctor. With that said, they left the hospital and had a quiet drive home.

Once they got to their house, they went to the kitchen and sat down, contemplating what they had just heard. Grimmjow was the first to break the silence, "So…umm, what you want to do?" Ichigo just glared at him and said, "What do you mean 'what do I want to do'?" "About the kid," he answered, "I mean, we don't have to keep it you know." "I know, but I don't want to give it up for adoption or get an….abortion..." Ichigo whispered the last word quietly, he was completely against abortions and knowing that he had that choice, there was no way he was going to do that and make himself look like a hypocrite. "I honestly don't know Grimm…" he whispered, "I think I'm gonna go lie down and try to get some rest." "Ok sweetie," answered Grimm. Ichigo went upstairs and cried to himself. Grimmjow, hearing his love's crying, went upstairs to try and comfort him. He went to the bed and pulled Ichigo to his lap, leaving kisses on his forehead. "Grimm…I-I'm so…scared…I don't know what to…do…" Ichigo said between sobs. "It's ok, my lil' berry, we'll figure something out, I promise." Grimm said.

Two weeks later, and after heavy discussions about what they should do, Ichigo finally said, "Grimm, let's keep it." Grimm just looked at him and questioned, "Are you sure? I mean do you think we can manage with another person here?" "You don't want it?" Ichigo said, with big sad eyes, "No! No, it's just that I'm worried about you and want to know if you're sure about it." Grimm said. "Yes I'm sure, besides, you'll make a wonderful father!" Ichigo replied. Grimmjow grabbed his lover around the waist and kissed him on the lips passionately. The latter sighed into the kiss, allowing Grimm to thrust his tongue into the moist cavern.

(This is where the fun stuff begins XD ok back to the story)

Grimmjow then carried Ichigo to their bedroom and plopped him onto the bed. He proceeded to crawl on top of his berry and straddle his hips, grinding their erections together, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Grimm looked at his lover through lust clouded eyes and said huskily, "You're wearin' too much." and proceeded to remove Ichigo's clothes. He then kissed his lover, gripping his short, spiky, orange hair (he still couldn't believe it was natural!) and bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Breaking for air, Ichigo gasped, "You're wearing too much as well." After having removed the clothes, Grimmjow began placing butterfly kisses along Ichigo's jaw line and neck, stopping at the pulse under the skin. He then lightly nibbled on said spot, causing the latter to moan and writhe with pleasure. Grimm then continued to leave a trail of kisses down the latter's body, stopping to nibble on skin. He then took a perk, pink nipple into his mouth, causing Ichigo to moan, while pinching and fondling the other with his hand. He then switched on to the other one, repeating his motions.

"G-Grim…s-stop…teasing…" Ichigo moaned. "What do you want then?" Grimm asked in a husky voice. Ichigo growled, "You know…damn well what I…w-want!" "I have no idea what you're talkin' about, Berry" Grimm answered. Ichigo, getting impatient just said "I want you to stop teasing and fuck me already!" "Tche…took you long enough." Grimm said, and with that he stuck three fingers at Ichigo's mouth, which the latter greedily sucked on, causing Grimm to groan from the erotic site. Once he coated his fingers enough with his Berry's saliva, Grimm pulled them out of Ichigo's mouth and trailed them down the red head's body. This caused Ichigo to groan and arch up to the touch. Grimm teased his lover's puckered entrance with one finger and quickly slid it inside. Ichigo hissed from the pain and when Grimm saw this, he leaned over and kissed away the tears forming at the edge of his lover's eyes. Grimm then slipped the unused hand between them and started to slowly pump his love's aching member, causing the latter to forget about the pain and indulge in the pleasure. Ichigo was in so much ecstasy that he didn't even feel when Grimm slipped another finger inside of him and started a scissoring motion. Grimm then pushed the third finger inside and started to curl them, searching for that bundle of nerves that would make his love see white and scream his name.

"A-AHHH! G-GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed in ecstasy. "Found it." Grimm smirked. He then removed his fingers, causing Ichigo to whine from the loss of contact, and positioned himself over his love's entrance. Pushing in slowly, Grimmjow sheathed himself inside his lover. Once Ichigo wiggled his hips, Grimm began to thrust himself inside Ichigo, hitting his prostate every time. "O-oh god…harder…faster!" Ichigo said between moans. "Oh god…Ichigo…so….tight!" Grimm said between thrusts. Once Grimm felt his release coming, he reached between himself and Ichigo and began to pump Ichigo's weeping member. "O-oh god….GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed cumming on both their chests. Feeling Ichigo's walls clamping down on his member, he came, screaming his lover's name "ICHIGO!"

They continued their 'exercises' into early morning the next day. When Ichigo finally woke up, he sat up and bolted straight for the bathroom. Emptying his stomach's contents, he groaned and thought to himself, _great, I'm gonna be going through hell for nine months_…

**Angelchan2012:** Yes, I know what ya'll are thinkin' "Again? Another story?" well yes another story, I'm gonna be flippin' busy with school coming up soon so I'm writing as much as I can! Sue me! Hope you all enjoyed this story so far!

**Grimm:** I know I enjoyed this story *smiles evilly*

**Ichigo:** *gulps* um… he's doing it again!

**Angelchan2012:** Stop being silly boys and do what you're hear to do, and I don't mean each other!

**Grimm:** We can do each other later though right, my lil' Berry?

**Ichigo:** *blushes* maybe….

**Angelchan2012:** Boys!

**GrimmIchi:** Please review!

**Angelchan2012: **And be on the look out for the next chapter on this story! As well as my other ones! But I'm gonna try and focus more on **Of Cats and Men, another GrimmIchi FanFic!** So don't worry about me givin' up on it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Hello again my readers! Sorry I haven't updated in so long…writer's block is a pain…that and the plot bunnies are escaping! Gah!

**Grimm: **What the fuck are 'plot bunnies'? *looks at her like she's crazy*

**Ichi: **I think they're like ideas for plots of stories for writers. And what Angelchan is trying to say is that ideas just aren't coming to her…right?

**Angelchan2012: **Exactly! See Ichi, that's why **you're **the main character/genius in the show!

**Grimm: **What's that supposed to mean!

**Angelchan & Ichi: **Never mind! ^.^'

**Grimm: **Jerks….can we just get this story going? I wanna see what happens, especially if there's more than one sex chapter!

**Angelchan & Ichi: ***blushes* those chapters are called lemons!

**Grimm: **Whatever, all I know is, there better more chapters like the first one!

**Angelchan2012: ***sigh* Grimm's hopeless! Just say the phrase so we can get moving!

**GrimmIchi: **Please read and review! Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Grimm: ***mumbles* not hopeless….

_Nine months…nine freaking months of this HELL! _Ichigo thought to himself, groaning when he felt he was going to regurgitate…again. "Ichi, you okay in there?" Grimm asked, knocking softly on the bathroom door. Ichigo had been doing this for the past couple days now and Grimm was getting frustrated, both emotionally and sexually (XD only Grimm would be a horndog!). He cared, really…but not being able to really help his lover/wife (A/N yes, they're married!) was getting to him, and then pleasuring his Berry was difficult, what with the mood swings. "I'm…ugh…fine, Grimm…" Ichigo panted, _this sucks, __**Big Time**__!_

When Ichi finally exited the bathroom, having brushed his teeth _twice_, he went down stairs to see Grimmjow reading something. "Wow, either I puked my brains out or I'm dead, cuz there's **no **way you read anything…unless it's porn or sick pictures of me you took while we were going at it." Ichigo giggled, only to laugh harder when he saw the glare pointed in his direction.

"It's important, dumbass! I'm readin' 'bout how women go through pregnancy and shit and thought….well…" Grimmjow explained, the smallest of blushing gracing his face. Ichigo's eyes widened as realization hit, "You actually care enough to….?" When he saw his lover nodding, Ichigo ran over and hugged him, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Aww shit…what's wrong? Did I do something? Or say something…?" Grimmjow asked, worried and confused by his love's tears. "No, it's not that I'm sad…I'm just…happy that you'd do something like that for me," Ichigo smiled, brushing his tears away. Grimmjow nodded, internally sighing and thanking god that he didn't have to dig his own grave.

"Well, what have ya read so far?" the red head asked, glancing at the small booklet. "Well," the blunette sighed, handing the young teen the book, "So far, what's happening to ya is normal-the puking and mood swings, but later on, you're gonna be going through some shit called 'contractions' I think…that's where something's gonna happen and you're gonna experience some pain." Ichigo was looking at the book, flipping through the pages, reading some here and there, only to stop when he hear 'pain', "Pain? I'm gonna be in pain?" Grimm could tell his mood swings were kickin' in and readied himself for it, "Ya, but it's okay, I'll help ya through this okay? I'm gonna make sure you'll be fine."

Ichigo started crying again, "But I don't wanna be in pain! It's bad enough I'm gonna get fat, then you'll leave me and then…then…I don't wanna be a single parent!" Grimmjow's eyes widened, _where the hell did __**this **__come from_? "Who says I'm gonna leave ya? I don't remember saying anything like that, and you're not gonna get fat, it's the baby that's stretching ya out, and besides…I'll always love you, no matter what happens, you know that." Grimm said, saying the last part softly as he held his lover in his arms.

"You mean it?" Ichigo sniffed, looking at his husband with puppy dog eyes. _Damn that look! I swear to god I'm gonna pound him so hard later_, Grimmjow thought, "Of course I mean it…I love ya, Ichi." "Good. I love you too Grimmy." Ichigo smiled, only to look in confusion at the strange look on his lover's face. "W-what's that look for?" the red head asked. "The looks ya make are just so…_erotic_…" Grimmjow purred, giving Ichigo a passionate kiss.

"Mmm…are you sure I'm the one who's pregnant?" Ichi smirked; grinding his hips into his lover's harshly, drawing a moan from both males. "Fuck, Ichi…" the blunette groaned, grabbing his lover's hips and grinding them slower and harder, "What are ya doing to me?"

The red head merely groaned and whispered seductively, "Bedroom…_now_." Removing himself from Grimmjow's lap, Ichigo started to walk upstairs to their bedroom, swaying his hips erotically. Grimmjow just stared at his sexy Berry and followed after him, drooling all the way there. Sure enough, moans, grunts and gasps could be heard throughout the house.

**-Meanwhile-**

Biological researcher Mayuri Kurotsuchi was looking at the medical file of one Ichigo Kurosaki. "Hmm…it's been a long time since something like this has occurred…He'd be the perfect test subject!" the doctor proclaimed, smiling evilly. _Now to get to work on bringing him here_, the creepy man thought.

**Grimm: **Wow Ichi, you're a bitch when you're prego!

**Ichi: **And whose fault do you think **THAT **is? *glares*

**Grimm: **Um…Angelchan's? Cuz she** IS** the one that wrote this…

**Angelchan2012: **True, but if **SOMEONE **kept his junk in his pants, we wouldn't be dealing with that, huh?

**Grimm: ***mumbles* sorry for gettin' ya prego, Ichi…but it was damn hell worth it! *lecherous grin*

**Angelchan & Ichi: ***slaps Grimm upside head* Pervert!

**Grimm: **I liked this chapter too though, very good teaser…*grins again*

**Angelchan2012: ***annoyed sigh, then looks over at Ichi* what are we gonna do with him? *points a thumb to Grimmy*

**Ichi: **We could lock him up in a closet.

**Grimm: **You could lock me **and **Ichi in a closet!

**Angelchan & Ichi: ***knocks Grimm out* PERVERT! .'

**Angelchan2012: **Ichi-kun, could you be a dear and say the phrase while I tie up Grimmy-kun here? *begins tying up the lecherous cat*

**Ichi: **Sure thing, Angelchan! Please review and be on the look out for the next chapter...wait, what's gonna happen to me? That doctor sounded creepy!

**Angelchan2012: **Ya, that doc did seem weird…Never really liked him in the show either…nightmares *shudders* Anyway, you'll have to wait and see what happens when I update, okay? Oh…Ya…about the next chapter for **Of Cats and Men, another GrimmIchi FanFic!**... I'm still working on it! So just bear wit me and ya won't regret it! I promise! *re-reads chapter* huh…this was probably the smuttiest chapter I've ever written! Weird…anyway, review!


End file.
